A Blessing in Disguise
by Mrs.Mizanin-Lautner-Winchester
Summary: Jacob Black moves in for the summer. He does NOT get along with Reyona main character  a joke is made that turns out to be a reality.  Rated for:  Language  Sexual situations throughout this story  Adult Situations
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob Black is coming here?" I asked my mother.

"Yes Reyona, and I expect you to be nice to him! Treat him like family, I know you guys haven't always gotten along but it's been nearly a century since you've seen each other. Who know's, maybe you'll get along?" she said pounding out the chicken for tonight's dinner; chicken parmesan.

"Fine. Don't expect me to be nice, but I won't he a full bitch off the bat."

"HEY language!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed a bottle and went upstairs to my room. I texted my best friend Lacey. Her real name is Lucelle, but she feels it's an old lady name so we call her Lacey.

'Guess what fucker is coming to my house this summer!'

'the love of your life, JACOB!'

'I do NOT love that kid! Ugh just when I thought I would have a good summer he fucking ruins it all!'

'Why do you hate him the much?'

'He always picks on me! He's a cocky asshole. He said and I quote, "I'm god's gift to women!" '

'When was this?'

'The last time I saw him about 6yrs ago'

'he sounds arrogant!'

'just be prepared bc I WILL be at ur house everyday he is here!'

'how pissed would you be if he's completely different and sexy as fuck?'

'It won't be that way. It _can't _be that way..'

'Think about it!'

'Well I guess I'll see tomorrow.'

'he's coming tomorrow?'

'yeah! I have less than 24 hours to password lock my laptop, iPod and my phone! Oh and probably the door to my room'

'lmaoo good luck(: gotta go I get to clean for the next few hours! :('

'yeah good luck haha.'

I set password for everything now before I forgot, after dinner I headed out to the store and bought a padlock with a key for my door. I went home screwed it on my door and put the key through a string to wear as a necklace.

(**THE NEXT DAY**)

When I woke up in the morning my mom was obviously pissed about the new lock on my door.

"I don't want him going through my stuff!"

"Take it down!" she ordered. I huffed rolled my eyes and went in the living room. I'm fucking 18! A soon to be senior for gods sake, I can't temporarily have a lock on my door? Whatever, it's staying! There was a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked to some guy standing there. He had some suitcases and was dressed a little nicely.

"Hi I was wondering if-"

"Lemme save ya breath buddy, whatever you're selling or trying to preach, we don't want any! Goodbye!" I closed the door and walked off.

"Who was it?" my mom yelled from upstairs.

"Jahovas Whitness!" I yelled back.

"Jacob and his dad should be here any minute so put on a nice face!" she yelled back.

"I'll try." I mumbled. My mom came down stairs and saw my bag on the couch.

"What's that?" she asked.

"My stuff for Lacy's house...remember we've had this planned for months, I'm not backing down on her."

"We'll see." she said and went in the kitchen. I followed her.

"We'll see? I'm not canceling last minute!"

_DING-DONG_ the doorbell rang.

"That's them!" she lightly chimmed and smiled going into the living room. I stayed in the kitchen grabbed some iced tea and went to put it in my bag in the living room, I completely ignored the fact that the most annoying human being on earth and his father were in my house. I showed two bottles of iced tea I. My bag before my mom cleared her throat.

"Reyona aren't you going to greet out guests?" my mom asked politely. I looked up but didn't see Jacob or his dad.

"Mom you let him in?"

"Reyona!" she yelled a little, shocked.

"Why are you wasting their time? That's not our religion!" I asked her, it was the guy from earlier, I went back to my bag.

"No Reyona this is Jacob." I looked up slowly.

"Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Hey." he said shyly. I starred at him. He's tall, tan and buff! Short black slightly spiked hair, chocolate brown eyes. He looked hot! Not to mention how deep his voice was it suited him perfectly. He smiled at me, I looked down at my bag then went back in the kitchen. I wonder if he's still an asshole? I pulled out a knife and started to cut carrots.

"So...what? No 'how are you' or smart remark?" Jacob asked coming in the kitchen scaring me, I dropped the knife and it fell to the floor.

"Thanks, there's nothing better to cook with than a dirty knife." I said picking it up and washing it off.

"The floors dirty, good to know." he said.

"So..."

"Here it comes."

"How are you?" I asked trying to seem interested.

"Well I've been called a Jehovah's Witness twice today, which by the way, is the nicest thing i've been called in a while."

"I'm not surprised." he smiled.

"and I have to spend my summer with the one person on earth that wouldn't spit on me if I were on fire." he said looking at me.

"I don't know if I would take it THAT far, but yeah pretty close to that." I put the carrots in a pot full of hot water on the stove and covered it with a lid.

"So you really don't like me, do you?" he asked smiling.

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"Well were spending the summer together, might as well try not to kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill you...at least not on purpose."

"That males me feel so much better!" he said sarcastically. "So what's for dinner?"

"Steak, steamed veggies and mash potatoes." I said stirring my carrots.

"Sounds delish. Need any help?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"From you?" I looked him up and down, "No thanks."

"Okay." he said hurt.

"You're a guest, go sit."

"Your guest wants to help."

"You really wanna help me?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes!" he said excited.

"Them go sit down!" I ordered. He held up his hands as in surrender and went in the living room.

My mom brought the food out to the table and all four of us sat down to eat. I was silent through it all.

"Well Billy it was great to see you again," I gave him a hug, ",but I must be going. I've had these plans for months and I can't break them, sorry."

"No worries." he said with a smile.

"Bye ma, don't wait up, I'll probably sleep there too."

"Uh uh uh! You will be here tonight to sleep AND I want you to take Jacob." I dropped my bag.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me."

"He wouldn't wanna come." I said grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Did you ask him?" I let out a sigh. I looked to Jacob and of course he was smiling.

"I'd love to go!" he said and hoped up.

"Of course you would!" I smiled. "Happy?" I asked my mom.

"Very! Have a good time!" she smiled I walked outside and didn't bother waiting for him to follow.

"wait up!" he said and jogged to catch up to me.

"You know, you could been cool about that!"

"and what, let you ditch me there with our parents? I don't think so." I shook my head and just kept on walking. A little longer of walking and Lacey started to be in my view.

"Hey." I said to her, she just nodded and smiled. "Please let's hurry!" I said to her. We walked faster than Jacob and let him follow us.

"So that's him, huh?" she asked quietly to me.

"Yup! My mom insisted he come over, sorry."

"Don't be, he's hot!" she smiled. I heard Jacob kick something, I'm assuming a rock, because it hit my foot and made me trip.

"and clearly an ASSHOLE!" I said loud, he laughed a little to himself. When we got to her house we texted each other to keep our conversation private from Jacobs ears. About an hour and a half later Jacob got a call

"I'll be right there!" he said into his phone. "My dads leaving I'm gonna go say bye." he said standing.

"Didn't ask." I said and flipped a page in a magazine. He stood there for a second. "You better say you had a good time here or you're are going to regret it! For the rest of your life, trust me on that!"

"Yes, sir!" he did a soldiers solute.

"Oh you're so funny!" I squinted at him and he left.

"You can't yell he likes you?" she said when he left and hit me in the arm with a pillow.

"What?"

"He's a total flirt and super cute!"

"I mean I'll admit he's hot, but he's still an asshole!"

"a sexy asshole." she said quietly and we laughed.

We gossiped for a while, talked Bout Jacob some more, and four hours later my mom texted me and said it was time to go home. I sighed and walked home alone. When I got in I went upstairs straight to my room. I took my necklace off and got my key ready. When I got to my room there was no door.

"What the fuck?" I walked in and saw Jacob laying on the second bed in my room. He took over the right half of my room.

"Where the hell is my door and what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Hello roomie!" he smiled and held an electric screw driver in his hands.

"No no no no. I don't share my room. Especially with you! MOTHER!" I yelled.

"I told you to take the lock off. You would still have a door if you listened.

"Why is he in my room?"

"his room too for the summer!"

"What? We never discussed this!"

"Where did you think he would stay?"

"The den."

"Where I work? I don't think so."

"So I have _no_ privacy, great! And what about when I have company over?"

" 'Company' is not allowed in your room anyways." she smirked. "and plus Jacob is gay! Don't worry about privacy." she walked away. I turned to him and gave him the dirtiest look I could give.

"So sorry I missed your coming out party!" I spat at him.

"How else would I convince her we should share a room?" he smiled.

"You really hate me that much?"

"The complete opposite, actually." I shook my head.

"Whatever! Don't get comfortable, you'll be begging to leave this room soon.

"Correction, you'll be begging me to stay!" he said and winked at me.

"EWW." I said and shook it off. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. He had only been in my room a few hours and already it smells like his cologne.

"What's with all the Bruno Mars posters on the wall?"

"He's an amazing singer! I love him!"

"Are you a hooligan?" he asked

I showed him my wrist, which had a hooligan bracelet on it, he just nodded.

"I hope you don't mind if I decorate?"

"Of course I mind! You're only here for the summer, you don't get to change shit!"

"Why are you so angry towards me!" he asked hurt.

"You seriously asked me that?"

"Uh...yeah.."

"Hmm let's see. Maybe because you're always an asshole to me, you're cocky and arrogant, and the last time I saw you, you called me a cruel, heartbreaking, lying, backstabbing bitch! That's not something you can easily get over." I said and turned away from him.

"That was 6 years ago Rey." he said softly.

"But it still hurt me! You had always been mean to me, but that crossed the line."

"I was only 13."

"and I was 12! I know how to count back 6 years! That's not the issue, it was your choice of words! When will you learn that?" he sat on his bed and didn't say another word to me for the rest of the night. I took a shower later on, put on my normal tank top and shorts as pajamas and went back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He was laying in bed on his back in nothing but his boxers. His right leg was over his left and his hands were tucked behind his head; cradling it. His eyes followed me as I walked over to my hamper and put my dirty clothes in. I turned off the light and crawled into my bed, I laid with my back towards him. I laid there not able to sleep.

"Hey.." he whispered an hour later. "Psst...Rey? You asleep?" he whispered again, I ignored him.

"I'm really sorry, Reyona." he said sweetly. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I am truly sorry. I will never say anything like that to or about you ever again! I want us to get along and be friends." he let out a sigh, "sweet dreams." he said then stopped talking. Did he really mean all that or was it just another cruel trick of his? I couldn't be certain, I rolled over and his back was towards me. His back was tone and muscular. I watched as his muscles contracted with every breath in and out. I fell asleep starring at him.

I woke up to him starring at me, er my chest. I looked down and noticed one of my boobs was out of my tank top.

"Oh my god!" I said and quickly fixed myself. "You perv! Why did you just lay there starring at my chest? Why did you look away, cover me up, or WAKE ME UP?" I said mad.

"I don't know, I'm sorry!" he said quickly, he smiled at the end. I remembered last night when he said he was sorry.

"Forget it." I shook my head and left my room. I got some water and went back to my bed.

"Did um, did you hear what I had to say last night?" he asked.

"...mhm..." I took a sip and turned on my T.V.

"What did you think?"

"It took a lot of courage for you to tell me when I was sleeping and had no idea you said it."

"Come on you know it wasn't like that."

"Then why did it happen that way?"

"Because I'm not a gushy guy! All that fake shit downstairs was for your moms sake."

"About that, I think you should tell her you're not gay." I said.

"What if I am...?"

"You told me you weren't."

"I'm not. But I don't want your mom to get mad or move me out of your room. I like it in here, especially my roommate." he said shyly them smiled to the floor. What has gotten into this guy!

"You should tell her." I said flipping through the channels.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" he asked.

I looked at him, "You're lookin at it!" I said and waved the remote in the air. "But by all means, you go out do something. After all, _your _summer isn't ruined." I turned up the volume on the T.V.

"How is your summer ruined?" he asked. I looked at him then at the T.V. "How does me being here ruin your summer? What am I doing?"

"You _breathing _bothers me."

"You know I could say the same for you, your breath is kinda bad."

"Then get the fuck out! This is my room! And by the way, on your way out, I want my door back!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving!" he yelled back.

"Why do you do this to me? How do you get joy in torturing me?"

"Because you get mad so easily!" he laughed.

"So why are you even spending the summer here?"

"My dad's leaving for some reunion thing and he didn't want me to be bored home alone."

"But why here? Don't you have friends or a girlfriend? Or even a relative?"

"He wouldn't let me go to my friends house, said I'd get into too much trouble, I don't have a girlfriend-"

"Shocker." I said quietly cutting him off.

"and you live closer than any relatives. Your mom is my god mother you know, my moms wish."

I let out a sigh, "I know it was your moms wish." I looked down. His mom died years ago, and she always wanted my mom to be his god mom they were like sisters.

"There's one more thing you should know…" he said quietly.

"Oh god, is this the, 'we're really brother and sister' talk?"

"No, we're arranged to be married." he said with a straight face. I chuckled, he sat there with a straight face.

"…You're not kidding." I nodded.

"No."

"You see…what?"

"Our dads were playing poker and your dad lost someone made a bet and well, you know how our dads get…now we have to get married!"

I shook my head, "We have no say? We hate each other, I'm NOT marrying you!"

"Ouch!"

"You're saying you would marry me?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful, funny, and look like you can kick some ass." I laughed a little.

"Still! How can they just...not even…but I…they know we don't even…" I paced the room with my hands on my head.

"Hey." he said softly and grabbed my hands. The sensation of his touch was exhilarating, electric. He starred deep into my eyes. My breathing became uneasy, I swallowed hard. He got down on one knee and still held my hands.

"Reyona, will you marry me?" he said looking deep in my eyes.

"What?" I pulled my hands back. He smiled sweetly.

"Will you?" he asked again smiling.

"I…uh…." he started laughing, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm kidding." he whispered..

"…What?" I asked calmly.

"The whole thing was a joke!" he laughed loud.

"You did this for laughs?" I asked calmly.

"YES!" he laughed.

"Get out of my face." I said quietly.

"C'mon, you gotta admit that was goo-"

"GO, now." I said to the floor and pointed out of my room. I grabbed my phone and called Lacey.

"I'm gonna kill 'em! I swear to god I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled in the phone.

"What happened?"

"He made up this whole story about how we're arranged to be married because my dad lost a bet in a poker game. Then he proposed to me!"

"What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything. Then he said he made it all up and laughed in my face!"

"What a fucking jerk!"

"I'm so pissed, I'm shaking!"

"Just go get a drink, ignore him and watch the covenant." she knew that I loved watching the covenant when I was upset, because hot guys calmed me down, Steven Strait A.K.A Caleb is the perfect guy to calm me down.

"Alright." I laughed a little. "God I hope we got something strong downstairs. I'll call ya later." I threw my phone on my bed and walked downstairs. Jacob was sitting on the couch, the T.V was on quietly as background noise, he was looking in his hands. I went in the kitchen and poured a shot of whipped vodka. I let the burn sit for a second before I took my second one.

"You drink?" he asked coming in the kitchen after I took my second shot. I would usually stop at two, but I made an exception in this case.

"Now more than ever." I said and drank another one. I rinsed out my shot glass and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff on Ice from the fridge. I twisted the lid off and took a sip.

"Whoa." he said under his breath.

"Can I help you?" I said through my teeth.

"Yeah, do that again?" he licked his lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're seriously turned on by this?" I looked down and saw a bulge, HUGE bulge.

"UGH!" I pushed past him and went upstairs. I went to slam my door, but forgot it wasn't there. "FUCK!" I sat my bottle down and went to the basement. I looked around for my door, but couldn't find it. As I was going upstairs I saw something shiny, I stopped looked down and saw my door. I dragged it from under the stairs and up them one step at a time. "Fuck this is heavy!" I dragged it down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked standing up by the stairs.

"I want…my door.." i said out of breath. I dragged it some more and ended up backing into him, my ass was on his crotch, I dropped the door and stood up. He put his hands on my hips,

"You didn't need the excuse of the door to rub up against me." he said quietly and squeezed my hips.

"Stop!" I said and tried to get away. He moved his hands from my hips and wrapped them around my waist. He leaned over and kissed the top of my shoulder. "Seriously, stop! If you're horny the password to order paper view is 5730. Or there's a computer over there, YouTube away!" I said and pried his arms off of me. He let out a sigh and sat on the couch. I continued to drag my door up the stairs but on the fifth one my foot slipped and skidded against the door cutting shin.

"SHIT!" I lifted the door and pulled my leg out, blood was streaming down my leg.

"Whoa whoa who!" Jacob said and jumped off the couch rushing over to me. He picked the door up with ease and sat it up against the wall. "Alright, let's go." he scooped me up bridal style and took me in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he sat me on the toilet, grabbed a wash cloth and washed off my shin. He put peroxide on it, a gauze pad, then wrapped an ace bandage around it, there weren't any big enough Band-Aids. "I could have done it myself." I said and stood up.

"You're welcome." I smiled once and walked past him, he smacked my ass. I turned around he was smiling.

"I'll bring your door up." he went downstairs and picked up my door and carried it upstairs. His arms looked amazing. His muscles bulged out of his shirt and clung to his chest.

"See something you like?" he asked with a grin, he caught me starring at him.

"Yeah, my door." I said and gave him a little smile. "Just lean it against the wall and I'll get the rest."

"As you wish." he leaned my door over and backed away with his hands up surrendering. He stood against the wall and watched me. I went in my closet and put on Jean shorts and a bra under my tank top so another slip wouldn't happen. I walked back past my open door way and grabbed a pony tail off my dresser.

"You changed for me?" he asked smiling.

"So I could be comfortable. None of this is for you. Screwdriver...screw?"

"My bed." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"The screwdriver...it's on my bed."

"Oh." I went over to his bed and looked on the surface I didn't see it. I kneeled on his bed and moved the blankets around. I lifted his pillows and that's where it was.

"You looked good in my sheets." he said when I walked back over to him.

"That's the only time I'll be in your sheets OR bed, promise!"

"We'll see about that." he said determined. I rolled my eyes and got to work. I fixed the hinges, sat the door up and screwed it back to the wall.

"Ugh." I panted I wiped my forehead and smiled at my work. I never put a door on before. This time I got a lock for the inside AND outside.

"Get used to sweating and panting like that." Jacob said and winked.

"I get it, you wanna fuck! Go jack off and leave me alone already!"

"I only wanna fuck you! Why would I jack off when I could fill you up?" he shrugged.

"what?" I went in my room closed my door and locked it from the inside.

"aw come one don't be like that!" he said and hit his hand on the door.

"I'll open it when you stop being a perv!"

"I'm sorry!" he said sweetly. I unlocked it quietly and opened the door to peek at him.

"You're done?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Fine." I opened the door the rest if the way and stepped aside so he could walk in. He sat on his bed me on mine. I took some sips from my bottle, unfortunately all that had sobered me up quite a bit. I heard the door downstairs close.

"I'm home!" my mom yelled, "I've got food!"

"Coming!" I yelled back his head snapped over and he smiled at me. "Not a word."

"Get used to it." he said cutting me off.

"What did I say?"

"That's four words not A word." I grumbled rolled my eyes and walked downstairs.

"Chipotle?" I asked and did a little dance around the table. On Fridays we get Chipotle but not every Friday, so when we do have it, it makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat down to eat, Jacob insisted on sitting next to me. I crossed my right leg over my left leg under the table. I felt Jacob run a finger up the side of my thigh, it gave me a shiver, he smiled. I smacked his hand away. He did it again and I smacked it away again.

"You two seem to be getting along better." my mom said smiling.

"You have no idea." Jacob said with a smile. I smiled politely; he would pay for this later. after we ate, i went up to my room, my mom watched T.V downstairs and i waited for Jacob to come in. i hid behind the door. when he walked in i hit him in his back with my fists.

"Ow! What was that?" he asked.

"Downstairs! C'mon dude, really you're gonna touch me like that with my mom right there? Or touch mw in general? Just because youre available, it doesnt mean i am."

"Are you?" he asked with a smile.

"That's besides the point." i said and walked over to my bed.

"Well i dont care about the point, i wanna know."

"Why would you wanna know?" i asked carefully.

"Maybe i'm interested..." he said to the floor.

"We need to talk." he sat on the inside edge of his bed and i sat on the inside edge of my bed so we were facing each other. "Whats going on with you? Like we used to never give each other another look, now you're ready to fuck me?"

"I've gotten older. We've both gotten older, and...developed. You're very pretty and you deserve to be treated right with the right guy."

"And you think you're the right guy?"

"If not then i'm pretty damn close."

"How do i know that this isnt just one more of your pranks?"

"Techincally you cant, but i would never joke around about my feelings." he said sweetly and looked in my eyes.

"So whats up for tonight?" my mom asked suddenly in the door way.

"Um..." i blinked a few times and looked away from Jacob's eyes. "I'm going out to look for a costume for Jennah's party this weekend." i said looking at her.

"Theres a costume party in August?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah my friend Jennah has a costume party every August, it's just something she's always done."

"Jacob you should go with her!" my mom said.

"What?" i asked.

"It would be fun!" My mom seems to not understand that im not 8 anymore.

"Jacob wouldnt know anyone there.." i said rubbing the back of my neck.

"He'll know you." she looked at us once then walked away.

"I'm guessing i dont have to ask if you wanna come..."

"I wont go if you dont want me to."

"I...urhm, uh..no i guess you can come." i waited to see if he would say a joke about it.

"Great, let's go shop." he smiled.

"wait a minute, no joke? That's what she said? Nothing?"

"It wasn't the time for it."

"Are you ready to go, or do you need to change?"

"Let me change my shirt." he slipped it over his head and i saw a tattoo on his arm.

"You have a tattoo?" i asked. it looked extremely sexy on him!

"Yeah, i'm a pack member."

"Pack member? arent packs supposed to represent dogs or wolves?"

"Oh, hah, right i meant tribe, i'm a tribe member. i live on the reservation, you know."

"Oh right, right." he looked a little nervous. i couldnt help it, but i starred at his chest. he smiled and put a shirt on. it clung to his body and accented his muscles very well. i fluffed my hair a little, checked my ass and boobs in the mirror and turned around to fine him starring at me,

"Can i help you?" i asked.

"Be my girlfriend." he smiled.

"Let's go..." i said and tried to smile. We went downstairs and out to the garage where my car was. We got in and I drove us down to the costume store.

"So...what's it gonna be? Sexy Nurse?" he asked running a hand throughout costumes.

"Last year." I said looking through a rack.

"Sexy baseball player?"

"Year before lasts."

"French Maid?"

"Like 5 years ago." I laughed.

"So you like to be something with the title sexy in it."

"Pretty much." I chuckled. I grabbed a few costumes in my size and went in a dressing room. The first I tried on was a vampire seductress. It was it was a black leotard but the sides were cut out and there were rips in it. There was a red cape with it and I tried on black high heel boots with it. I walked out and over to the mirrors. It looked a little amateurish. I took a picture of myself in it and turned to Jacob.

"So..." I asked.

"It's, alright."

"Yeah I'm not feelin it either." I went back in my dressing room and tried in number two: Eve. The only part of this costume was a strapless skin color bra with leaves all around it and the same for a short shirt. I walked out and looked in the mirror.

"You can't see a lot."

"I know." I went back in my room. The next one I tried on was a police officer. Black fishnets connected to the leg openings of short blue leather booty shorts, a short sleeved blue half shirt that was long enough to tie in a not under my boobs. The top of the shirt was open and showed amazing cleavage, I put my black boots back on let my hair out and walked out. He stood up and looked me up and down.

"I kinda like this one." I smiled and went to the mirror.

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"Yeah that's why I brought you." I chuckled.

"I would go with this one. Your boobs look more incredible than usual, and your ass..." he shook his head, "plump, huge, make me wanna squeeze it, scrumptious-"

"Okay I get it!" I cut him off. "Take off your shirt and come here." I told him, he didn't hesitate a bit. I stood to the left of him, I turned to face he, he was looking at the mirror, I took my left leg and wrapped it around the from of him, I wrapped my right arm around his neck and pulled him in close so our bodies were touching. I took the picture the showed it to him.

"Can you send this to me?" he asked.

"Yeah Tommie I sec I got one more to try on." he nodded and sat down. The last one I tried on was a cowgirl. It was short blue Jean shorts that had threads unraveling off the bottom, a plaid long sleeved shirt that tied under my boobs, cowboy boots and a cow boy hat. I separated my hair down the middle, and did a low ponytail on each side of my head. I walked out and smiled.

"That one!" he said smiling.

"Really? I thought you like the policewoman?"

"I did, I do, but it should he saved for the bedroom, this one is better for show." he said as politely as possible.

"Then maybe I will do policewoman." I said thinking about my goal.

"Why would you want a sex costume?"

"Because that's my goal." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked mad.

"It's tradition every year one of us hooks up the people already graduated pick through the upcoming seniors and they picked me. they alternate every year between the two."

"And you're gonna do it just because you were chosen?"

"Well yeah, but I've never done it before. I get to pick the guy, so I'm gonna pick someone clean without the clap obviously." I laughed it off.

"wait you're still a virgin?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why does that surprise you?"

"Yeah it does actually. With a body like yours I'm really surprised."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or take it as a compliment.."

"Both." he laughed.

"Anyways, I'll just buy them both. The police woman might come in handy at home, you never know." I winked at him and went back in my dressing room. I changed, grabbed my stuff and waited for him to pick something out. At the end he picked a fireman; I laughed hard when I found out it came with a bottle of baby oil. We put the bags in my trunk and walked around for a little.

"Reyona?" a girl asked, I turned around and saw Caileigh, the bitch I hate.

"Cay how are you?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Good just got my costume, you?" she asked and hugged me.

"Same!"

"So I see you found your guy for the night of, huh?" she asked eyeing Jacob like a piece of meat.

"Yeah we're together." he said and grabbed my ass.

"Just a few days strong." I smiled. She squinted he eyes at us.

"Kiss! I need a picture." she pulled out her phone. I looked up at Jacob and he leaned down not wasting any time. First it was one open mouthed kiss. Then his tongue slid into my mouth and became tangled with mine. This kiss sent chills down my spine.

"Got it!" she said, we pulled apart and looked at each other. We both felt something from that kiss.

"I'll be sure to send you a copy." she smiled.

"Great." I smiled.

"You guys are an amazing couple you look so right together!"

"Thanks." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and they felt amazing! She walked away and I didn't let go until he cleared his throat.

"So.." he started. "Was it just me, or did you feel-"

"Yeah I felt it." I said quietly.

"So what does this mea-"

"Nothing? I mean yesterday, early today I hated your guts, now I'm thinking about making you the guy for the party."

"You would do that with me?" he asked.

"I mean I would ask...but I didn't really have anyone else in mind."

"I would do it. But only if we can try to work things out and be a couple."

"I don't know..."

"We would start after the party. It's not a guarantee, but I think we can make it."

"I need to think about it."

"Understandable, take as much time as you need."

On the ride home I thought about everything. I can't just forget everything and say alright, let's fuck then we can work on a relationship. It doesn't work that way.

"Look out." he said, I didn't pay him any attention and kept driving. "Reyona!" he yelled. "REYONA!"

"What?" I yelled.

"Look out!" I looked up and slammed on the breaks. I was about to run into a moving train on the tracks. We jolted forward, but he put his arm out in front of me so I never touched the steering wheel, only his arm. We were frozen, I looked down at his hand then at his face. He looked at his arm then at me. In one quick motion he moved his arm and tackled me. His lips crashed against mine. He bit my bottom lip and when I opened my mouth to gasp he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I bit down lightly on his tongue and he let out a low growl witch turned me on. A few beeps from the cars behind us made him release me. We were out of breath, I drove over the tracks and headed home. On the way home he had his hands in his lap, his hands couldn't conceal much of his excitement, but it kept him comfortable. When we got home and got outside to walk upstairs he walked with his crotch against my ass fully. There was no space between us and we could barely walk without him stepping on my heels. I booty bumped him back when I opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

My mom was sitting in her den working, we snuck up stairs quietly. Without me knowing he locked the door from the inside. When I turned around he was walking towards me. He took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around me. His force made us fall backwards on my bed. His hands roamed my body under my shirt. He pulled my cotton shorts down and rubbed my inner thighs.

"What did I say about locking this door!" my mom yelled pounding on the door.

"Mom it's fine!" I yelled pissed off that she was talking.

"Where's Jacob?"

"About to be inside your daughter." he said quietly into my neck, I giggled and smacked his arm.

"I'm in here too!" he yelled.

"Alright..." she said suspiciously I heard her walked away. He undid his pants, I stopped him.

"Wait." I panted.

"What?"

"This is going fast! And plus I'm supposed to wait until the party, and I'm still not sure about how I feel about you and us and our situatio-" he interrupted me by sticking it in. "OHH!" I breathed. He started pumping. "Ja...Jac...Jacob..."

"Don't worry about it baby, I'll take care of you."he was barely in me and it felt so good.

"Stop." I moaned out of breath.

"You don't have to be afraid." he moaned into my neck. He lightly kissed my neck. Suddenly there was a loud drilling noise coming from outside the bedroom door. I froze, he kept going.

"The door." I whispered. He pulled out, zipped up and we fixed ourselves. He jumped to his bed and I pulled out my phone.

somehow she got the fucking door open.

"So if he's in here, why did you lock your door?" my mom asked suspiciously.

"I locked it before I knew he was in here, he took the fucking key from me so I couldn't open it." I said annoyed.

"What have I told you about your language?" she said mad.

"Oh oh right...yeah sorry 'bout that." she walked away. I looked up from my phone and Jacob was already on my bed. He kissed me sweetly when I looked at him.

He growled, I quivered.

"We'll simply have to wait." he said and bit my earlobe, he bit down hard.

"Ahh!" I cried in pain. "I guess you like it rough, huh?"

"Baby you have no idea." he said and bit my ear again pulling on it this time. It felt like he was gonna rip my fucking ear off! I leaned towards him to relieve my ear some he just pulled back twice as hard.

"Fuck Jacob!" he let me go I looked in the mirror and my ear was bleeding. Maybe I'm in over my head. He is a year older, obviously experienced. I got up holding my ear, he grabbed my waist and pulled ms down sitting me on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"You fucking made me bleed, to the bathroom!" I said a little mad and scared. His whole mood completely flipped.

"Baby are you mad?" he asked sweetly. I looked at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I can try to calm myself, but um I have one question."

"What?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" he asked pulling out his fully hard dick and rubbing it on my leg.

"OHH..." I jumped off his lap smiling. "Um...there's a bathroom?"

"It's not the same." he said and laid back on my bed, his hardness stuck straight up in the air, I laughed and walked over to him and tucked it in his boxers. As soon as he felt my touch he moaned and shuddered.

"Plleeeaaassee." he begged. I straddled his lap and grinded against his crotch. I leaned over and bit my bottom lip.

"All in good time." I whispered and then I threw my head back a little and moaned.

"Oohhh...sss, ahhh..." I moaned, when I opened my eyes his were closed but his hand was pumping his hardness. I sucked on his neck then got off of him. He jumped up and ran carefully to the bathroom. I heard him groan from my room then the toilet flushed. He walked back in without a boner.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Not as good as if I were on top of you right now." he said and wrapped me in a hug.

"You only have to wait a few days." I said and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss his bottom lip. "Then I'm all yours."

"You know you're not helping. You're such a tease!" he said and squeezed my ass. I moaned at his touch.

"You better not he getting me hot for nothing. I'm expecting your A-game Mr. black." I said seductively and wiggled out of his arms. He fell backwards on his bed.

"All I have to say is prepare to be sore." he said smiling and winked at me.

"Don't make me empty promises." I said and grabbed clothes to go take a shower.

"Where you goin'?" he asked as I walked to the door.

"To take a shower. I figure I'm already wet in some places so why not just finish the job and get in a shower?" I said and rubbed my legs together. I winked at him and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door, turned on the water and stripped. I didn't lock the door because a part of me was curious about the type of surprise I might get. I stepped into the warm water and wet my face and neck. I wet my hair and put soap on my scrubby. I washed over my shoulders then down my arms. I felt two strong, warm hands massaging my shoulders. I smiled and turned around.

"I knew you'd join me." I smiled.

"You left me no other option." Jacob said in a low voice. His strong were wrapped around me, it made me feel secure.

"You've seen me, I wanna see you." I said quietly.

"As you wish." he stepped backwards and let me take in all his glory. From his toes to his head he was muscular. Big biceps, flat pecs, mounds and mounds of abs. A little lower he had a nice 'v' shape that led to a huge part of him. When I say huge I mean King Kong huge, so big it would never all fit. I bit my bottom lip and he smirked.

"Is your mind wandering?" he asked me. I looked him up and down once more and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Black…"

"Yes?" he said stepping closer and putting his hands on my ass under the running water.

"You're breathtaking." I said and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made out with him in the shower. He rubbed my back and pulled me in as close as possible. Our tongues moved in rhythm, and synchronized with touch. I licked the roof of his mouth and felt him get hard.

"Whoa there." I said when I felt him between my legs. I looked down then back up at him.

"Just once?"

"It's like three days away." I said and put my hands on the sides of his face. " You can last. Oh but we do need to be mean to each other so my mom doesn't suspect anything. She still thinks you're gay remember." I laughed.

"Right…."

"I have an idea. One day she should walk in on you watching gay porn!" I said.

"Um…"

"She has to really believe it!"

"But…,but what if I like it?" I starred at him, I didn't wanna laugh and hurt his feelings because he seemed kinda serious.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, so I guess…if you like it, you like it? Just because it turns you on doesn't mean you are gay." I said trying to support him.

"It kinda does, but I was kidding." he smiled.

"Oh thank god!" I put my head on his chest, he laughed. "I was trying _so _fucking hard to support you and not freak out or something!"

"Good to see you would support me." I kept my head on his chest, laughing. He wrapped me in close rubbing my back again. I felt him in between my legs again.

"God you get turned on easily!" I laughed looking at his face.

"Have you seen you lately?"

"Reyona have you seen Jacob?" My mom asked knocking on the door.

"NO! Why?" I yelled over the water.

"His dad called for him, but I cant find him!"

"I think he went to the hardware store!" I yelled.

"Okay!" I heard the T.V turn on.

"I kinda wanna tell her. It's hard to sneak around." he pleaded.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Seriously?" he asked hurt.

"Well, I just,…okay yes! We are gonna end up hooking up, but relationship status? I still don't know. You're only here for the summer, when you go home, do we break up? There's a lot to think about, I don't wanna get hurt."

"I would never hurt you. When I go back home, _if _I go back home, I wouldn't think of leaving you."

"You say that now." I said quietly looking down. I backed into the water and wet my hair running my fingers through it. I walked back towards him, he was smiling.

"Get out perv." I smiled.

"C'mon, you know you wanna give me a show."

"Saturday! Now, bye bye." I pushed him out of the shower and watched him dry off.

"So you get a show, and not me?"

"Uh-huh." I said biting my bottom lip, looking at his chest.

"Look all you want, when you want some of this, I'll be on my bed." he dropped his towel, pulled up his briefs and left closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

I rinsed off the rest of the soap and got out. I dried off and put clothes on. I grabbed my clothes and towels and went to my room.

"Moving though? How do you know I'll like it?…For my own good, right. Yeah bye." Jacob was on the phone in my room.

"What's going on?" I asked opening the bedroom door all the way.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're mad."

He let out a sigh, "Well my so called _father _just informed me that we're moving."

"Moving, where?"

"He didn't say. All he said was that it was for my own good and that I would like the neighbors."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Soon. Soon as in two hours soon, three weeks, a month, what?"

"A few days….soon." I threw my dirty stuff in my hamper and sat on my bed. "Thursday." he said.

"You just got here though."

"I know."

"Three days."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I won't be here for your party."

"At this point, that's the least im worried about. Will I ever see you again?"

"Definitely baby. I'm not dying, just moving." he smiled. He sat next to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey Jacob did you get a hold… of.. Your, dad?" my mom asked, she slowed her sentence when she saw his arm around me.

"Yeah I just got off the phone with him. We're moving."

"Oh.."

"I leave here Thursday."

"So soon."

"Yeah."

"I need to make a call." she rushed away.

"Well babe, I'm yours for three more days. What should we do?"

"Right now I just wanna cuddle up with you, maybe put on a movie? Just lay here."

"Alright, I have an idea though."

"What."

"Push the beds together and tie them so we can lay with more room."

"Here we can use these." I got up and grabbed two belts. He moved the dresser out from in between our beds and pushed his towards mine. He tied the bottom part together and I went to do the top. I guess he finished before me and snuck up behind me. He put his arms under mine and his hands on top of mine. He helped me tie it and kissed me sweetly twice on my neck. I sighed with contentment and smiled, so far so good. He moved back and rolled over so he was laying on his back across the width of the beds instead of the normal way.

"Hey how come your bed is more comfortable than mine?" I laughed. " I just realized it."

"You're crazy!" I laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"So what are we watching?"

"Whatever's on." I tossed him the remote. He laid on his back closest to the headboard and window. I laid on my stomach next to him, but more towards the footboard. He looked toward the TV and I looked at him. His chest rose in an irregular pattern.

"Jake…" he looked down at me, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Perfect, why?"

"You don't look like you're breathing right."

"…I feel fine." he said a little hesitant. I put my hand on his chest and felt as it rose and fell.

"Damn you're hot."

"Why thank ya." he smiled and winked.

"Ha ha. But like temperature wise, burning up." he sat up.

"It must be you because I'm fine." I could tell by his face that he didn't wanna talk about it.

"Alright." I said quietly. I heard something in the hallway and saw a shadow. He pulled me in his arms and laid me down with him.

"I don't care!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. It maid me jump a little, Jacob laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I hit him.

"I uh, I think for the remainder of time Jacob should sleep downstairs." My mom said suddenly in my door way.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because, why are you upset anyways, I thought you didn't like him."

"I don- I…I we're trying to start things though. We like each other."

"No I really think he should be downstairs!"

"But-"

"You lied to me!"

"When?"

"He's gay, right?"

"..oh…"

"Right, oh.. Jacob nothing personal, but yeah downstairs from now on."

"Alright." he sighed.

"No this isn't fair! I never do anything irresponsible," that you know of, "barely ask for anything, but when I tell you I like someone that I've known my whole life and you've know him and his family longer you say no? So what? Would it be 'yes' to a random stranger?"

"Don't yell at me. This is for your own good!"

I snorted, "Right!" I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't up for discussion, my decision is final."

"I'm just gonna..yeah…" Jacob got up and walked out of my room.

"This all seems weird now, but it'll make sense soon." she stood up, sighed, then walked out. I looked over and saw Jacob outside. He stood there for a second then walked down the sidewalk, away from my house. I hopped off my bed and went into the hallway.

"But you said he wasn't gonna go through the change!" my mom yelled. I walked downstairs quietly tip-toeing down every step. My mom was on the phone. "Yeah, you really did screw up! What am I supposed to tell her?" her? Did she mean me? Wait what change? "Yeah I can imagine that conversation, 'Hi honey, just an F.Y.I your boyfriend is changing into a werewolf!' she's gonna think I'm nuts!" I stood there wide eyed. Werewolf? I didn't hear her right! "Oh and the 'You're arranged to married to that werewolf' talk is gonna go just as bad if not worse!" Jacob said he made that story up! He knows? "Be real Billy!" she yelled. "I, I gotta go. Try to figure something out!" she hung up. I walked down the hallway and went to her.

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked her.

"No. Don't worry he's probably fine."

"Right seeing as how he's alone, in an unfamiliar place and has no idea where he's going. Yeah he's fine!" I opened the front door and sat down on the porch steps waiting for Jacob to come back…if he ever did.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**

**_Helloo(: I know it's been a while since i uploaded (been busy) but this should hold you guys out for a while. I know it's short, BUT I WILL UPLOAD A FULL ONE MAYBE TWO BEFORE SUNDAY_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

* * *

><p>"Werewolf." I whispered. The 'engaged to be married' part I could live with I guess. I mean, he gets me hot, has a great sense of humor, super strong and protective and is really sweet. I can learn to love being married to him if I had to. But the werewolf part? I don't know. I really need to reevaluate things.<p>

"Reyona, you need to come inside." my mom said opening the front door.

"I'm waiting for him."

"It's been two hours, he's not coming back."

"Because he's lost!" I yelled.

"I doubt it, his instincts will kick in." she mumbled.

"What instincts?" she was already inside. I sat there for what felt like three more hours before I started to give up.

Coming up the left side of the sidewalk, towards me, was a tall dark figure. I watched it, hopeful, it walked past me, it wasn't him. It was some other tall tan guy with short black hair. He had no shirt of and a tattoo on the outside of the top oh his arm by his shoulder. He looked just like Jacob, except for his height. Jacob's a little taller. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

"Ahem, Reyona?" Jacob cleared his throat then spoke quietly. I looked up.

"You're back."

"Yeah, I uh…yeah." he stood still on the sidewalk at the front of my house. I got up and walked quickly over to him, I hugged him. As soon as I came in contact with him his arms wrapped tightly around my body like a reflex.

"I was worried." I said against his chest.

"I just needed to clear my mind." the wind blew and I snuggled into him more. There was a faint whistle in the air.

"The wind's so strong it's howling."

"Yeah, the wind." he said quietly. I looked up at him with curiosity on my face. "Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze."

"I could never freeze standing next to you." I said quietly. He walked me inside, our bodies were still connected.

When we walked inside my mom called me from her work area, "Reyona I'd like to talk to you." she shouted. He let go of me slowly and went upstairs.

"I think you need to go back to working." my mom said. I work at the local junk store. We sell practically everything!

"Why?"

"Because you have all this free time before school starts, Jacobs leaving soon and you shouldn't be home alone all summer."

"What about Whitney and my friends?" I said at the same time she said, "You can't go to Whitney's everyday all day."

"Fine whatever. I'll go call them."

"I already talked to her online."

"Great."

"You start Monday at 3."

"Till close?" that's gonna be a 7 hour day after we clean.

"Don't you want the money?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"There ya go." she went into her little work area and went on her computer. I walked upstairs, Jacob was starting to pack. I sat on my bed and watched him.

"I guess its a good thing we aren't together officially." he said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said looked at his bag. "You said you'd still stay with me if we were though."

"I would, but I'm not gonna lie, it would be difficult. You know, and now that I'm moving, who knows where I'm gonna be or how long its gonna take for me to be able to contact you." I put my head down and looked at the floor. I couldn't look at him, I didn't wanna risk crying. He was suddenly sitting next to me with his arm around me. I sat there and thought about what it would be like to kiss him right now. I could feel my mouth on his. The warmth of his breath. The moisture and movement of his tongue intertwined with mine. Our hands roaming each others bodies, our breathing speeding up, moans escaping from both of our mouths. I hadn't realized it, but a tiny moan escaped my mouth, I snapped back into reality because Jacob squeezed my shoulder a little. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Thinking about something?" he smirked.

"You have no idea." I waited a second after talking and then kissed him. Everything I just felt in my mind, I feel it for real now. I tried to be in control and push him backwards, but he chuckled through kisses and pushed me backwards. When I was fully on my back and he was over me, he broke our kiss.

"I'm in control." he growled at me, it gave me shivers in more than one place.

"Please." I begged.

"Barely touched you and you're already begging."

"Please." I moaned again.

He leaned down so we were eye to eye. He tugged on my earlobe making me gasp. He dragged his nose across my skin to my nose and rubbed noses with me. He looked deep into my eyes, "Please what baby? Tell me what you want."

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**

_**I felt bad with the way i left things so i decided to make this quick little lemonly chapter ;D **_

_**WARNING:**_

_**CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, SMUT!**_

**_Enjoy _**

* * *

><p>"I'm yours." he growled. He nestled his face in my neck and sucked on the skin. I rubbed my legs together and moaned into his touch.<p>

"Uh-uh!" he said and took one of his hands and opened my legs back up. "Stop that.

"Jacob." I whined.

"Yes?"

"Touch…me…" I breathed.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he rubbed my sides under my shirt and palmed my breasts over my bra. He started grinding his hips against mine, I could feel his excitement through both of our clothes. I moved my hands down his torso and to the rim of his pants. I rubbed his erection through his pants.

"Oooohhhhh….." he moaned from my touch. It weakened him and I was able to flip us over so I was on top now. I straddled his hips.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"The better question is are _you _ready?" I put my hands on his chest and slowly grinded my hips hard against his.

"Fuck." he groaned, his hips bucked up into me, it lifted me up in the air his buck was that strong. When his hips lowered I slammed down onto his groin. I felt wetness, new wetness other than my own. I looked down and saw that his zipper was a darker blue than the rest of his jeans. I unzipped it and his erection sprung free, it was leaking pre-cum. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them off of him along with his boxers.

"Can I try something?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Does it involve that pretty little mouth of yours around my dick?"

"..No.."

"I think it should."

"Later." his dick twitched. "I uh…um, I wanna ride you…" I said shyly.

"You don't have to ask baby. Hop on." he smiled.

"You're extremely huge, I don't think you'll fit." I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side.

"Please! I need to be in you! Please! NOW!" he growled. I got up on my knees and I still needed to stand up a little so he could go in. I sat down slowly on him letting him enter. "Damn Rey, you're so fucking tight! Fuuuuucckk."

"Oh, shit.." I breathed when I sat down all the way. I rocked my hips fucking him.

"You ride my cock like a pro girl!" he rocked his hips in the opposite direction as mine.

"Jacob…fuck. You feel so good in me!" I moaned. "Oh my god!"

"Nope, just me."

"Fuck me!"

"What?"

"Take control, fuck…ME!" he grabbed me by my shoulders and turned us. He fucked me deep and hard. With every thrust of his hips he let out a grunt and I got more and more wet.

"Damn, you take this cock good! This cock was made to fuck you."

"Harddeerrr…!" I moaned. "Please, fuck me harder!" I moaned like a porn star.

"I'm gonna cum."

"So close." I felt the head of his cock twitch inside me as he pounded me.

"Fuck Jacob wait." I panted.

"What? Cant..stop…"

"Con…"

"Huh?"

"Condom..No condom."

"Cant stop. Gonna cum."

"Please!"

"Don't move." he stopped pounding into me and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't talk or move." he said quietly with his eyes closed. He slowly slid out of me. He staid hovering above me with his head towards the sky.

"I'm sorry-"

"DON'T…talk." he breathed.

"I wanna make it up to you, let me suck you off." he looked down at me and I licked my lips. Without warning he came. Most of his cum got on my stomach, some on his, and some on my face. I blinked a few times looking at him. I licked my lips tasting him, he tasted good, kinda salty, but good.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." I took my finger and wiped the cum of the head of his dick and stuck the finger in my mouth licking it clean. He was instantly hard.

"Still want me to suck you off?" I asked.

"You didn't cum yet."

"Let me please you."

"Only if your sure." I moved from underneath him and he laid back. I kneeled in between his legs. I lowered my face inches away from his cock. I stuck my ass out in the air and wiggled my hips. I kissed the under side of his shaft, he bucked into my face. I licked the underside then the head. I swirled my tongue around the tip and slowly took the head in my mouth. I moaned as I took him inch by inch until he was balls deep in my mouth. With each moan, his dick twitched.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." I sucked on him and slowly pulled my head up and let him slide out of my mouth. I nibbled lightly on the tip of his cock with my teeth.

"Cum."

"Fuck!"

"Cuuummmm." he grinded his hips in the air to an imaginary person.

"Reeyy! Blow me, please!"

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" I wrapped my hand around his base and pumped deep and slow.

"God! I need your mouth on my dick!"

"Only if you cum. I wanna taste you." I winked at him and kissed the skin where his dick and lower groin meet, then went back down on him. When his head go to the back of my throat I swallowed the head. I massaged his balls and moaned one last LOUD time and he came. I swallowed everything he had to offer. I sucked everything off of him and pulled my mouth off. I licked his head and sat up.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" he panted.

"What?" I smiled.

"What do you mean what? That was fucking, just WOW! The best blow job I've EVER had in my LIFE!"

"It was my first."

"No way!"

"I was that good?"

"I'm getting hard again just thinking about it."

"Then don't think. About. It." I said slowly.

"You need to be taken care of." he sad seductively.

"I'll need a man for that." he reached his hand down and squeezed my thigh.

"I'm all the man you'll need."

"You better be." he kissed me plunging his tongue deep in my mouth. I knew he could taste himself on me. He moved his hand down to my heated core. He slipped a finger through my lips and rubbed my clit. He added his thumb and pinched and rolled my clit between his fingers.

"Ahh, so good!" I moaned. He slid a finger deep in side me, he added a second and curved the slightly.

"Damn, so wet for me!"

"Fuck _me!_"

"With pleasure." he moved his fingers inside me and kept kissing me. His fingers moved faster and faster until I was mumbling nonsense.

"Gonna cum!" I half shouted.

"Cum for me. Cum on my hand, I wanna taste you." just hearing that out of his mouth made me cum.

"Oooohhh, ahhh, ugh!" I panted. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them dry.

"Damn, I could eat you anytime! You're my new favorite meal." he winked at me. I felt my clit throb once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Please review/favorite/subscribe/alert and let me know how i'm doing!**_

__**_greatly appreciated(: _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are _greatly _**** appreciated!**

**i know it's a little short, but i'm trying to get into a more regular flow, be patient with me please(: **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 8:<strong>

"Oh god." I moaned. I closed my eyes and chuckled. I didn't wanna look at him and get wet again.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked. I opened my eyes and he was hovering over me smiling down. He was covered in sweat and looked flawless. I giggled again and turned my head covering my face with my hands.

"What?" he chuckled a little. He rubbed his nose on the side of my neck.

"Stop." I giggled.

"Why?" he kissed my jaw.

"Because, I need to shower then sleep."

"Sleep with me." he whispered. It gave me goose bumps.

"I don't wanna wake up to any surprises."

"Meaning?" he asked curiously.

"Meaning, I don't know." I would love to wake up to see his smiling face. "Don't look at me like that, I'm thinking." he chuckled. He rolled over a d put boxer briefs on. He threw me one of my oversized shirts and a pair of shorts, I put it on and got out of bed. "You might wanna wash your sheets." I said looking at the white/grayish spots on his bed.

"Yeah, I know." he said a little embarrassed.

"If she asks just say-"

"I wanted to. It's the decent thing to do." he finished my sentence. I smiled. He picked me up and set me down on my feet. He scooped up his sheets and took them down to the wash.

"Remember he's not sleeping in here tonight." my mom said walking by the door. Jacobs phone started vibrating; I walked over to see if it was his dad, I would answer it if it was his dad.

_Paula _it read on the screen. _Who's Paula? _I thought. I heard Jacobs heavy footsteps and sat on my bed looking through my phone. He heard his phone vibrating and ran over to it. He looked at the screen then at me.

"Hello?" he said quietly. "What?"…"I already told you, it's starting."…"No!" he yelled, he looked at me then down again, "I didn't tell her."…."There's no way in hell! We both know I can't stop it."…"..I would if I could. After I …, you know, she's not gonna want anything to do with me."….."_I know that Paul!_" he said irritated.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked quietly.

"No." he said to me. "Not you, shut up. I'm at her house and you knew that."…"Well then go home Paul!" he yelled and hung up.

He went back to packing his stuff without a word until it was time to sleep.

"I'll sleep on this bed." I said to me mom sitting on Jacob's bed. My mom laid down in my bed and put the TV on. I got up turned out the light and walked to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom she was still awake and wasn't sleeping for a while.

_BUZ BUUUZZZZZ BUZ_

I reached under my pillow and grabbed my phone.

_1 new message: it read,_

_**Jacob**_

_Did she fall asleep yet? Maybe you fell asleep?(:_

I looked over and she was snoring. I threw off my blankets and crept downstairs. I tiptoed into the living room and found a smiling Jacob.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked grabbing me and pushing me down n his lap. He was still sitting up, but my head was nestled in his crotch.

"It took her forever!"

"You're here now though baby. You're with me." I sat up and turned around so I was straddling his lap.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world." I said and kissed him once softly on the lips.

"Relax." I kissed down his jaw and down his neck. He let out a moan and his grip on my hips tightened. I sucked on his neck and started grinding my hips into his groin.

"Shiiittt." he whispered. He started getting hard, I could feel it between my legs.

"Horny for me, huh, baby?"

"Mmm, I wanna fuck you. Fuck you so hard and good you'll be crawling for weeks. So..., ahh fuck. Fuck you so good you'll cum just thinking about my dick fucking you."

"Mmm Jacob..." I moaned. He pushed my hips down into his lap, and grinded up quickly into me, our clothes crating friction.

"Ahhhhh...sssssssss...ooooooohh..hhhhsssssss..." I moaned.

"Girl you drive me crazy." he growled. I giggled.

I felt a vibration.

"Oh.." I sat up and looked at him. We starred at each other confused.

"What-?"

"I don't know." there was another vibration. I looked over in the cushions and saw a light. I reached over and dug it out of the couch.

"Samantha.." I read on the screen, it was Jacob's phone.

"Gimmie." he took it and looked though it. I sat there still on his lap, still with his excitement underneath me. It buzzed again, I felt him become less excited. I let out a sigh and climbed off his lap. I watched his face carefully, he was getting upset and fast.

"Jacob...?" nothing. "Jaaacoobb..." it took him a few minutes to answer me.

"Sorry baby, just some business."

"Who's Samantha?" I asked lightly.

"He's a close friend of mine."

"He? Samantha's a he?"

"Oh, I had to put an 'Antha' on the end of his name incase my dad went though my phone." did he really expect me to believe this?

"So you do that with everyone?"

"No."

"Why him?"

"Because he's apart of a group I hang out with and my dad doesn't know. I don't want him to know yet."

"Do you mind me asking what group?"

"I can't exactly tell you..tribe rules."

"Oh."

"Its nothing to worry about though baby, trust me."

Trust him? I should trust him? Yeah I don't know about that, considering our 'relationship' -if you could even call it that- is still new. I feel my old ways starting to slip back in. It just turned Thursday, he's laving tomorrow and yet he just wants to stay on the phone with _Sam_antha. If I got up right now and went in my room would he even notice? I got up and walked over to the stairs. I looked over at him and he was still sitting there on his phone. I walked up the steps slowly, one...by..one, until the fifth step then went the rest f the way normal. I slid quietly in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

When I woke up, at high noon, it was because of my phone buzzing like crazy. I grabbed it accidentally answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Caileigh said.

"What's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the party is rescheduled."

"Till when?"

"Next weekend."

"I'll be there."

"Just you? What happened to your plus one from before?"

"He's moving."

"Aw, what a shame. Ah, I know who you can.._spend the night with_." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And who would that be?"

"Jeremy, duh! You know he's liked you since freshmen year."

"Right. I mean he's definitely hot,-"

"Hot? That boy-that _man_- is way more than hot!" my door opened slowly and Jacob stood there like he heard everything.

"You got that right!" I said looking right at Jacob.

"So you'll think about it?"

"Yes, I'll think about it." we hung up.

"Already found a replacement for me?" Jacob asked from the doorway.

"Looks like it."

"What happened to you last night?"

"You seemed like you didn't want me there so I left." he looked down.

"I didn't have a choice."

"It was a text message Jacob. It's not like _he _was here. Text, you read it when you want. It's not like he's here to say anything or demand your attention."

"You don't understand." he said with a shake of his head.

"Then explain this to me." he stood there. "Exactly." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Jeremy?" he asked with a smile.

"A friend."

"That's it?"

"For now. After the party…who knows."

"So much for you wanting it to be special."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it seems like you don't even want me around. It's my last day here and you just want to spend it fighting."

"Me?" I asked in shock. "You can _not _blame this on me. But hey, we've spent our whole lives fighting right? So why stop now? We're never gonna see each other again, no need to make up right? I mean that is what you said to _Samantha_ last night isn't it?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about.."

"I heard you Jacob."

"I just said those things to get him off my back. I didn't mean any of them."

"Right." I laughed. "It's alright Jacob. Believe me, it's fine." I let my hair out of its pony tail. "I mean, this relationship of ours, where was it going anyways? I never thought I'd let you into my heart, let alone my home." I laughed. I stood up and pulled the blankets up on the bed. "We were just kidding ourselves. And you know the funny thing?" he looked waiting. His facial expression was about to blow. "The funny thing is that after all that's said and done, I'm _still _the one that gets hurt. You hurt me before and you hurt me now. Yes I fell for your looks and sweet words, but it all backfired. I never saw it coming and I blame myself. Since the day I met you we haven't gotten along. Why did I think a relationship would work?" I started to walk past him, but his words stopped me.

"Wait a damn minute. Our _relationship_, as you put it earlier, was 100% true and real to me. I did everything to protect you from getting hurt. I've been here a short time and while I was here, I took things slow so you could get to know me. I've changed since we were last together _12 years ago!_ If you wanna sit here and tell me that it was all a waste and that I did something wrong then I'm sorry. I know we grew up on rough terms. You don't think I felt horrible about the way I treated you? I hated to see you cry after the shit I used to say! I grew up from that and hoped that you could have too. I didn't expect you to just forget, but I thought I could slowly make up for it. It's clear to me now that you have no intention, and never did, to forgive me. You can sit here and say it's all my fault, but I've done nothing wrong. I've done all I can to make a fresh start for you, for _us_. The things you say make me feel like I'm fucking garbage! _You're_ the one that doesn't wanna recognize my effort for forgives. _You _don't want to forgive me. _You _don't want to trust me._ You _don't want to move on. I tried, I have no fight left in me. At the end of the day at least _I _can say _I _made an effort." he shrugged his shoulders and starred at me.

"It took me 12 fucking years to get over all the torture you put me through growing up! I just started to get over it and say 'fuck him' and then you had to come back in my life and fuck everything up! So yes Jacob I _am _blaming you. I blame you because you used to be a _dick_ growing up! And in reality…you haven't changed much. You haven't changed if you honestly can blame _everything _on me. If you say you are not to blame then you're the same asshole I cried myself to sleep over night after fucking night! Do you know what that's like? No you don't. And how could you?"

"I'm not saying I'm not to blame at all and you know that! I'm saying that all this shit is not all my fucking fault. There are two people in a relationship. And that doesn't mean me and my guilty conscious. You obviously don't want to let me in. you don't want to be in a relationship with me! I'm so fucking sorry about our childhood, our _past _Reyona, _past_! But you won't let me get over it, you will never let me live it down!"

"It's not something I can fucking blink and get over!" I yelled at him.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT YOU WON'T EVEN TRY!" he yelled back. "You don't WANT TO get over it! That's what all this has been about!"

"I'm trying Jacob." I whispered. "12 years to repair the damage. The depression. Rebuild the tears shed."

"I've done my part. When you're ready to let me in, to let me help you, to forgive me, let me know." he said quietly. He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Before it's too late." I said quietly as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I'm trying to switch point of views into first person present. so if it's a little confusing sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

My mom walked in.  
>"Hey honey." she said quietly. I turned and looked at her.<br>"Hi." I smiled.  
>"Is Jacob all packed?" she asked.<br>"Uh, yeah I think so." I said and sniffed.  
>"I bet you're happy to have him out of your hair!" she smiled.<br>"I guess…"  
>"Everything alright?"<br>"Yeah, what time is Billy coming?"  
>"A few hours."<br>"I'm gonna go for a walk." I walked past her and down the stairs. When I got outside it was a bright sunny day. The warm sidewalk warmed my feet and I realized then that I didn't have shoes on. I fixed my shorts and my tank top and started walking. The breeze cooled the sidewalk a little and cooled me off. My hair blew behind me baking in the sun. I always leave my hair down in the summer, the sun brings out natural highlights of red and light brown. I got to the end of the sidewalk and couldn't decide if I wanted to turn, go back home or go straight. A stupid decision, but it represents my choices right now. To turn, forgive, to go home, forget or to go straight, move on. I went home.

I waited upstairs in my room for him to come back, two hours it took him.  
>"I was waiting-"<br>"My dad's down the street." he cut me off.  
>"So we're just gonna forget about each other?"<br>"I don't wanna hurt you anymore."  
>I stared at him. "Before you rudely interrupted me, I was saying how I was waiting for you so I could say sorry." his face dropped, "But now all I can say is, bye." a car beeped, "That's for you. It was nice knowing you."<br>"Goodbye until we meet again." he grabbed me into a hug, I surprisingly hugged him back. I walked behind him downstairs.  
>"Goodbye honey." my mom said happy. They hugged while I opened the door and waved to Billy, he waved from the passenger's seat. Jacob walked past me, I got a huge whiff of his scent. He got in the truck and looked at me, even when the truck started driving forward slowly. It stopped in front of the house on my left; right next door! He looked at his dad when he was helped out of the car.<br>"Come on out son." I heard Billy say.  
>"What?" Jacob asked.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"What?!" my mom asked mad, I don't know why she was mad. Jacob pushed his dad over to the sidewalk as instructed.<br>"Welcome home son!" Billy said smiling, Jacob's mouth dropped.  
>"You bought the house next door?" I asked.<br>"Yeah." Billy said smiling. "Aren't you happy son? I did this for you."  
>"Thanks, it's great dad!" Jacob said forcing a fake smile. He looked at me and saw my shocked face.<br>"Could you guys use some help moving in?" why the hell did I ask that?! I was mentally kicking myself and locking myself in a closet somewhere.  
>"Sure." Billy said with a smile, "Thanks."<br>"No problem. I'll go change then I'll be out." 'Shut up STOP TALKING!' I yelled in my head. I ran upstairs and went in my room. I looked out my window and saw Jacob in the window parallel to mine. I closed my blinds and put on jean shorts and a thin plaid shirt. I grabbed the ends and tied them above my belly button. I have to tease him a little. I pulled my hair up and put tennis shoes on. I went back outside and waited for them to come outside. My mom stayed at our house inside.  
>"Ready for some heavy lifting?" Billy asked me.<br>"Bring it on." I smiled. I follow Billy to the back of the truck, Jacob walks outside slowly. "Do you want me to go in the back and hand you guys things?"  
>"That's my job." a guy says walking through the back of the truck, smiling.<br>"Oh, hi, okay."  
>"I'm Embry." he says-still smiling-and extends a hand.<br>"Reyona." I smile and shake his hand.  
>"Oh Reyona! I've heard a lot about you." he looks at Jake.<br>"Really? I hope nothing too bad." I chuckle and look back at Jacob.  
>"We've got a lot to move, why not get started?" he says and hops in the back of the truck, I shrug it off. I'm handed a box for the kitchen. For the first time I walk in the house, it's nice. Open living room, a nice staircase, big dinning room-there's a half wall separating it from the living room with two arch door ways-and the kitchen is beautiful. There's an island with a sink in the middle, wood floors, light brown wood cabinets on white walls, a stainless steel refrigerator, double decker ovens and a flat surfaced stove top built into the counter top.<br>"Oh my god!" I smile setting the box down.  
>"What?" Jacob asks setting a box down.<br>"Your kitchen is amazing! The only thing missing to make it my dream kitchen is a brick pizza oven in that corner and double doors that lead to a partially closed patio!"  
>"You've thought about it I see."<br>"Yeah. My kitchen will probably be the best room in my house." I laugh. I open the box and some bubble wrap falls to the floor, I pick it up and pop some.  
>"So what is this?" he said putting a plate on the counter.<br>"What?"  
>"This." he says and waves his hands up and down my body.<br>"I'm here helping you Jacob."  
>"Your clothes! This isn't fair." he says and walks closer to me. "Showing me what I can't have." he says and rubs his fingertips across my bare stomach.<br>"Not necessarily my intentions." I smile.  
>"My ass." he hugs me smiling. He leans back a little and toys with my shirt.<br>"You act like you haven't seen me naked."  
>"I need a refresher."<br>"I don't think so." I shake my head smiling. "I have more boxes to unpack." I go back out to the truck. These signals from Jacob are all fucked up. The last time we talked he was waiting for me to come to him. He was waiting for me to be ready to move on, now he's all over me.  
>"Can I get another." I ask Embry.<br>"Sure thing, Hun." he smiles and adds a flirtatious wink.  
>"Such a flirt!" I giggle. "Look at this guy." I laugh. He shrugs and drops a box into my open arms. "Where's is go?"<br>"Jake's room." I go upstairs and find his bedroom.  
>"Whatcha doing?" Jacob asks in the doorway.<br>"Droppin off a box." a book falls out of the bottom of the box I'm holding. "What's that?" he swoops it up quickly.  
>"Nothing."<br>"No seriously come on!" I set the box down and try to get it from him.  
>"Really it's nothing." he says extending it up all the way above his head. I just up a few times trying to grab it.<br>"I know what'll work." I smile. I peek around him to make sure no one's there. I open my shirt, flashing him, and his hand lowers; I grab the book and read the front.  
>"Camp Big Creek. What is this? From when we were in camp?" I open the cover and see a picture of us together smiling.<br>"You don't really need to open it." he says trying to take it. I look at him and flip the page.  
>"Swimming down at the pier with Reyona." I read then look at the picture of us in bathing suits.<br>"Craft time." the next one reads. This picture is of me with a macaroni mustache. "Food fight with everyone." An action shot of him throwing some spaghetti at me.  
>"Campfire Stories." A picture of me directly across from the fire, a huge smile on my face. "I love her smile." underneath the first caption. I skip some pages and go to the back.<br>"I really messed things up. I called Reyona fat today in front of everyone. I feel horrible.  
>The next page<br>"Reyona doesn't come swimming anymore. I never see her eat either. She's never at breakfast, lunch or dinner and doesn't eat any snacks around the campfire. I really feel bad.  
>Next page.<br>"I saw her crying this morning. I hope it wasn't because of me." Was on top of a picture of a tan teddy bear. Under the picture it said, "I bought this for her to cheer her up."  
>Next page.<br>"Reyona didn't like the bear I got her. She said it reminded her of me so she threw it in the mud. I really feel bad." There was no picture on that page.  
>Next page.<br>"I talked to Quill today. He said to just forget about Reyona. I don't want to forget about her, but she won't talk to me. He says I should spread a rumor about her so she'll talk to me. I don't think it's a good idea, but ill do anything so she'll talk to me."  
>"Are we done yet?" He asks trying to grab it again.<br>I look at him and turn the page, he sighs and crosses his arms across his chest. "Today was a lot different. She came up to me first today. Said I was no good and that she hated me. Could never forgive me for what I said to her. I asked her how I could make it better and she said there's no way to fix it." No picture on that page, there's only a few pages left. I skip two pages and get the third from the end. My eyes start tearing up.  
>"Everything I've given her she destroys and gives back to me. she actually called me a name today, asshole. No one has EVER called me that. I guess I'm at the point of no return. I can never get her back, never tell her how much I care for her. I might as well push her as far away as possible. I won't be able to hurt her anymore if she's not in my life and I won't be torturing myself by constantly thinking about her and how much I miss her." I turn the page.<br>"Today's the day. I have to do it today it's the last day of camp. I want to wimp out so bad, but I can't. It's for our own good." Was at the top. A picture of my moms car with me in the back seat crying was in the middle of the page.  
>"I did it. I wish I hadn't. I called her a cruel, heartbreaking, lying, backstabbing bitch. Told her how I've been trying so apologize, but she's being stubborn and not listening. She started crying, I wanted to die when I saw her crying. I was the cause of that and I hate myself for it. At least now she can go on with her life and be happy. She'll never have to worry about an asshole like me fucking it up."<br>I turn to the very last page, there's only three words, "Worst. Summer. Ever." Two tears fall and I wipe the remains away quickly. He slowly extends his arm, with his palm up, I hand him the book and he puts it on his bed. We stand there looking at each other. I take a deep breath and look down. I walk over to him and hug him, his arms instantly wrap around me. He gives me a kiss on the top of the head. "I'm sorry." I whisper.  
>"Reyona!" Embry yells from downstairs. I wait a few seconds not wanting to let go.<br>"Rey." Jacob says softly. I give him one last squeeze and go to his door.  
>"Yeah?!" I yell.<br>"Your mom wants you home!" He yells back. I sigh and look at Jacob.  
>"Bye Jake." I lift my hand as a wave.<br>"Bye." He says as I walk away.  
>"It was nice to meet you." Embry tells me.<br>"Yeah you too." I smile. We hug, "maybe I'll see you around when you come visit Jake."  
>"I already live here. Down the street actually."<br>"Oh, really? I've never seen you."  
>"Just moved in a few days ago."<br>"That's good that he has a friend up here now. You know so he's not lonely."  
>"What about you. Aren't you guys...a little...more, than friends?" He smiles.<br>"Hey Rey I need you." My mom calls from out front door.  
>"Okay!" I yell back to her, "Gotta go." I tell him and leave. "What's up?"<br>"Hungry?"  
>"I guess."<br>"I ordered some pizza and thought we could have our new neighbors over."  
>"Oh, uh okay."<br>"I'll go invite them, you try to clean up a little."  
>I fix the magazine table in the living room, straighten the couch plows, wipe off the dining room table head for the bathroom. Not much to do in here except dry the sink area and get a new hand towel. I let my hair down and tighten the tie on my shirt.<br>"Who you trying to look good for?" Jake asks from the door.  
>"No one." I say scared.<br>"You sure?" He asks standing behind me. He kisses the side of my neck, "not even for me?" he turns me quickly and sits me on the counter. He kisses me fiercely, never taking his hands off my hips. My arms go around his neck out of habit.  
>"Pizza's here!" Billy yells up.<br>"Coming!" I yell.  
>"Again, stop stealing my line!" He smiles.<br>"Every time I say 'coming' are you gonna make a joke?"  
>"Unless were in bed, yes."<br>"Great, huge relief!" I say sarcastically. I feel so much better!" I sigh.  
>"Yeah that's what she said." I walk down stairs, Jake follows. There's only two seats left and they're right next to each other. We fill our plates, Jacob and Embry more than anyone, and keep a steady flow of conversation. Jacob puts his hand on my knee and squeezes. He slide his hand up until he touches my shorts. I grab his hand under the table and try to push his hand off. He smiles as I struggle with him. I look at him, he winks at me. His hand goes under my shorts and rests on my upper thigh. Tingles shoot through my body, he can feel it.<br>"Excuse me." I smile and go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and freezer and just stand there trying to cool off. I feel extra air on my neck.  
>"Hmm." Jacob hums then blows on my neck again, "what do we have here?"<br>"What?" I ask turning quickly.  
>"Do you need to cool down sweetie?" Hearing him talk like this sends another wave a tingles through my body. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Your body responds well to me." His eyes hold mine to his, I step back deeper into the coolness. "If I can manipulate your body into any reaction just by speaking, imagine what I can do with actions." He says seductively.<br>"Actions." I whisper. He steps closer to me, centimeters apart, my breathing hitches slightly, he obviously notices. He leans down and lightly kisses my bottom lip then sucks on it.  
>"You know..." I say putting my hands on his chest, "two can play at this game." He cocks his head to the side and furrows his eyebrows. "Watch and learn sweet cheeks." I sway my hips out of the kitchen, he bites his bottom lip and moans. Sitting back down I wait for him to return. He sits down quietly and resumes eating.<br>"This pizza's really good." Billy says. I put my right hand on Jake's crotch and unbutton and unzip his pants. I grab his dick through his boxers.  
>"Mmmm, oh yeah so good!" He moans. Everyone looks at him, "The pizza." He smiles. Jake and I look at each other at the same time, he growls a faint, low grumble, no one else hears it.<br>Billy and Embry help my mom clear the table and stay in the kitchen while Jake and I finish eating.  
>"You're gonna pay for that." he says seductively in my ear, his hand squeezes my inner thigh, a moan escapes my mouth. I shake my head and compose myself.<br>"Are you done with your plate?" I ask him.  
>"Yeah, but I got it."<br>"No you're the guest."  
>"That doesn't matter."<br>"Don't argue with me, Jacob." I say and raise my left eyebrow with a smile.  
>"What ever you say, hon." I grab out plates and hand them to my mom to wash.<br>"Thank you for having us, I wish we could stay longer, but we still have unpacking to do tonight. We'll have you over for dinner as soon as were settled in." Billy says.  
>"We look forward to it." My mom says smiling. She bends down to hug him, I hug him too. "Bye, Jacob. Embry it was nice meeting you."<br>"Thank you, bye." Jacob says to my mom.  
>"You as well. Thank you for dinner." Embry smiles. Billy and Embry leave, my mom turns on the shower in the downstairs bathroom. I walk Jacob to the front door.<br>"Do you have plans tomorrow? He asks me.  
>"Not that I know of, why?"<br>"Would you want to do something with me?"  
>"Sure." I smile.<br>"I'll text you when you wake up."  
>"Goodnight." I smile.<br>"Sweet dreams." He gives me a lingering hug and walks to his house. I walk up stairs and sit on his old bed. His scent lingers in the threads of the sheets and the fibers of the pillows. Can't even tell they were washed besides the fact that they're clean. Yup, I have a new place to sleep. I open my window to catch a nice breeze, the dream catcher that hangs above it sways in the wind. I grab my buzzing phone from my other bed and open the text I just received from Lacey.  
>'What are you doing tomorrow?' it asks.<br>'I actually have a date.'  
>Her texts stop and she calls me now.<br>"What! With who?" she asks excitedly.  
>"Is it really important who?" I hear Jacob's window open. I look out mine and see him unpacking.<br>"Hell yes it's important. How hot is he?"  
>"He's not hot, he's sexy." I say watching him. He stops unpacking and stands up still facing away from his window.<br>"Even better! Description."  
>"Black hair, brown eyes, tall, masculine, tan skin…"<br>"Wait…"  
>"Has a tattoo and just all around perfection."<br>"No!" she figures it out.  
>"My date's with Jacob."<br>"I knew it!" she yells, "what happened to him being an asshole?"  
>"I'm giving him a chance."<br>"Good for you. I was gonna see if I could come over tomorrow, but never mind."  
>"Sorry."<br>"Don't even worry about it. Did Jennah call you?"  
>"Not recently, why?"<br>"She's changing the date again."  
>"What the hell is she doing over there!"<br>"I don't fuckin know! It's Saturday now."  
>"Like in two days Saturday?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Wasn't that the original date?"<br>"Dude I don't know anymore."  
>"Are you still going?"<br>"Hopefully. Who are you bringing for…later that night?"  
>"I'm bringing Jacob."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, Caileigh wants me to go with Jeremy though."<br>"Yeah that's a hard one."  
>"Obviously I already picked Jacob. Oh and I didn't even tell you. Jacob and his dad moved in next door to me."<br>"What?!"  
>"Yeah I look out my widow and I see right into his room. His house has the driveway on the right of his house instead of the left like mine so our bedroom windows are like two arm lengths away."<br>"Good for a late night visit, huh?"  
>"You would jump right to that!" I laugh. "I need to prepare for my date tomorrow so I'm gonna go."<br>"Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes."  
>"Will do." we hand up.<br>"Perfection." Jacob says. I look out of my window and see him resting on his elbows on his window.  
>"You were listening."<br>"I like that word, perfection. You believe it suits me well?"  
>"I believe eavesdropper is more appropriate right now."<br>"You said it yourself, our bedroom windows are so close you can't help, but to hear."  
>"So that's your excuse?" I laugh.<br>"Yup and I'm stickin' to it!"  
>"Well I need some beauty rest, I have important plans tomorrow." I smile.<br>"Please, if we're going in public I'm the one who needs it."  
>"Trust me, the girls here won't be able to stop staring at you."<br>"Don't even worry about them. I don't have eyes for anyone else.  
>"Jake!" I hear someone yell.<br>"I gotta go."  
>"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." he backs out of his window and goes downstairs. I turn off my light and lay down in his old bed. I inhale deeply and quickly fall asleep.<p>

"Reyona!" I hear my mom yell. I open my eyes and throw the covers off yawning. I slowly drag my feet down the steps and find her in the kitchen.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Don't forget you have work soon."  
>"What?!" I ask suddenly wide awake.<br>"I told you she asked you to start today."  
>"No you didn't. You told me Monday at three. Not Friday at one!"<br>"Sorry I swore I told you."  
>"Why didn't anyone ask me if I was free? I have plans today."<br>"Like what?"  
>"Jacob and I are going out."<br>"I think you could use the money more." she smiles at the end.  
>"No, call her and tell her I have plans. If she wanted me to start today she should have asked me."<br>"Reyona! This behavior does not seem grateful. You seem more bitter since Jacob came back. Maybe some separation is what you need."  
>"That's why you told her I would work? Jacob isn't bad for me mom, he's actually really good for me. You'll see that." I head upstairs and go in my closet. I put on a pair of jean shorts, a good bra and I white tank top.<br>"Jake are you up?" I lean on my window sill waiting for an answer.  
>"Yeah." he leans on his window. "Goood morning!" he smiles looking at my chest. I look down, he has a perfect view of my chest.<br>"Hey my eyes are up here!"  
>"Can't wait for this party." he licks his lips.<br>"Stop." I blush. "Jake I came to tell you something, not so you could get a peek." I laugh.  
>"Okay, okay. What's on your mind?"<br>"I'm really sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, but I have to cancel for today." his smile drops.  
>"Why?"<br>"Well I was supposed to start working again on Monday, but I guess my boss called my mom and asked if I could come in today because they need me and she told him yes. She didn't even ask me if I was free or not! I'm so pissed. I'm really sorry Jacob."  
>"It's alright."<br>"No I can tell it's not. Lean out of your window some more." from his waist up he's out of his window. I lean out a little more to meet him. I kiss him. I put my hands on his neck and wrestle his tongue in his mouth. We make out for a good 30 seconds. "I'm sorry."  
>"You are incredible." he smiles and gives me a kiss. "And completely forgiven."<br>"I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
>"You better go, you might be late to work."<br>"You're right." I sigh. I walk to my mirror, let down my hair and put on some makeup.  
>"I might have to come visit you at work today." I turn around, he's watching me.<br>"That'd be a nice surprise." I smile. "Go up the street, make a right, first left, another right and it's by Wal-Mart."  
>"Got it."<br>"Bye."  
>"See ya later."<p> 


End file.
